Transcripts/Sisterhooves Social
:chirping :Rarity: in in sleep Oh... Are those sweet... carrot... pancakes I smell? gasp Mmm, how divine, num num num num. The aroma... spiced warm apple cider. sniff Ahh, and, the smell of... smmmoke... smoke? Smoke?! screams :Sweetie Belle: Rarity! Rrgh, you ruined the surprise! I was gonna serve you breakfast in bed! :Rarity: sighs : :Rarity: in :Rarity's father: Well! G'mornin', Rarity! :Rarity: Father! Mother! :Rarity's father: I'll have you know that Sweetie Belle here cooked this yummy lookin' breakfast all on her own. :Rarity: I... figured. sniffs I didn't know you could burn juice. :Rarity's mother: I've been giving her lessons. I wouldn't be surprised if she's got a cutie mark in fancy cookin' by the time we get back from our vacation. :Rarity: Vacation? Is that this week?! As in 'starting this very instant this week'?! Uurh. Let me guess; apple sauce? :Sweetie Belle: Nope. Toast! We're gonna have the bestest time two sisters could ever have! I'm gonna go grab my stuff from Dad's wagon. :Rarity: So, now, when you say 'a week'... is that, um, seven whole days? :Rarity's mother: And six nights, I know! Such a short time to spend with your little sis. :Rarity's father: You gonna eat that? :Rarity: But I've got such a long to do list. Oh well, I suppose 'spend time with your sister' will just have to be added to the list. :crash :Sweetie Belle: Just a few necessities. :Rarity: Now, let's get that kitchen all cleaned up. :Sweetie Belle: Cleaned up? But we haven't even eaten yet. :Rarity: Well now, Sweetie Belle, I appreciate the gesture, but we simply can't eat this breakfast, it's burnt. :Sweetie Belle: It's not that ''burnt. :'Rarity': Never fear, my dear, I'll get a proper breakfast going. :'Sweetie Belle': Can I help? :'Rarity': Oh, er, of course, in one moment, Sweetie Belle. Let me just get things started. :'Sweetie Belle': Rarity! I thought you said I was gonna help! :'Rarity': You are! You... can... put the garnish on the plates. :'Sweetie Belle': You mean this parsley? :'Rarity': Okay, now easy! It has to be just right! No need to rush. No! That's too slow. Careful! Back up! Looking for perfection here... :'Sweetie Belle': Whoa, whoa! :'Rarity': Not... bad. :'Rarity': gasps There are some things I must attend to. Can you take the dirty towels to the laundry room? :'Sweetie Belle': No problem, I'll make myself useful! :'Rarity': Sweetie Belle! :'Sweetie Belle': I told you I'd make myself useful. Surprised? :'Rarity': Am I? You washed my incredibly expensive one-of-a-kind designer crocheted wool sweater! Do you know how hard these things are to come by? :'Sweetie Belle': What's the big deal? :'Rarity': The big deal is that in the heat of the sun, wool- shrinks... :'Sweetie Belle': Oh. Sorry. :'Rarity': Nng... Well. Back to work. I must create. :'Sweetie Belle': Sorry? :'Rarity': Huh. Stay out of trouble, okay? Please? :'Sweetie Belle': I just want to do something nice for my sister. :'Sweetie Belle': Raargh, I'm so bored! When is Rarity gonna finish her work? :'Rarity': Sweetie Belle's mind Stay out of trouble, okay? :'Sweetie Belle': I never got in trouble for drawing. Hmm. This needs something... :'Sweetie Belle': Hi, Rarity! I made a special drawing for y- :'Rarity': screams Oh no! Did you use these gems?! :'Sweetie Belle': Well, yes, but I know you'll have more in your work room... :'Rarity': But, but these are extremely rare baby blue sapphires! I need them for an outfit for an extremely important client! :'Sweetie Belle': Oh. Sorry. :'Rarity': sighs Sweetie Belle, what am I going to do with you? :'Sweetie Belle': Oh! We could paint together, we could ride bikes, play chess, sing a song, catch frogs, pillow fight- :'Rarity': That's not what I meant! :'Sweetie Belle': Oh. :'Rarity': Now I have to go and find some more of these gems! :'Sweetie Belle': I'll go with you and help! :'Rarity': No! No thank you. You can help by picking up these papers and stacking them, neatly. Put the pens and pencils back exactly where you found them, and please find something to do that doesn't create a large mess for me to clean up. :'Sweetie Belle': Geez Louise, can't I do anything right? :'Rarity': Sweetie Belle! I'm back! Sweetie Belle? in shock :'Sweetie Belle': Surprise! :'Rarity': My- ee- bleh- My inspiration room! What did you do? What did you do?! :'Sweetie Belle': When I saw the big mess in your room, I thought I'd clean it up for you. :'Rarity': This wasn't a mess! It was organized chaos! I was just about finished planning my new fashion line, and, and you, you, you went and, and you di, and you put everything away! :'Sweetie Belle': But every time I make a mess, you get upset! :'Rarity': But this was my mess, in my house! And now I have to start from scratch! :'Sweetie Belle': But, I thought it would make you happy! :'Rarity': Happy?! Happy?! I- I just need some time alone. Hm! :'Apple Bloom': How's the sleepover at Rarity's goin'? :'Sweetie Belle': Rarity Why, it's smashing! :'Apple Bloom': Huh? :'Sweetie Belle': I just wish we could do something special together that didn't include me goofing anything up. :'Apple Bloom': The Sisterhoof Social! Applejack an' I do it every year! You an' Rarity can compete against other sister teams in all these neat events! :'Sweetie Belle': That sounds like the perfect way for us to hang out! Rarity will think it's an excellent idea. :'Rarity': What a ridiculous idea. A contest at Sweet Apple Acres? It doesn't sound... very... clean. :'Sweetie Belle': So, what, now you're back to hating messes? :'Rarity': Sweetie Belle, watch your tone! I am still your big sister. :'Sweetie Belle': Right! And any sister who cares about her sister goes! :'Rarity': Sweetie Belle...! Honestly! Playing silly little games in the dirt is just... uncouth! With or without a sister. :'Sweetie Belle': Well then! Maybe, maybe I'll try the Sisterhoof Social without a sister! In fact, I think I'll try the rest of my life without a sister! :'Rarity': gasps Oh, ''I'm the one who's ruining your life?! Really?! Have you looked around this place? I'm the one who'd be better off with no sister! :Sweetie Belle: Well it looks like we finally agree on something. Neither of us needs a sister! :Rarity: Deal! :Sweetie Belle: Deal! Goodbye, un-sister! :Rarity: Hmph! :Applejack: 'Uncouth'? She said the Sisterhoof Social was 'uncouth'? :Apple Bloom: Yeah! Uncouth? belches Wait. What's uncouth? :Sweetie Belle: It's not just the Social. She thinks I'm uncouth. :Applejack: Honey, Rarity thinks everything's uncouth. :Apple Bloom: full of apple What's uncouth? :Applejack: It means uncivil. Y'know, bad mannered? :Apple Bloom: belches :Applejack: Exactly. Sweetie Belle, just give Rarity some time. She'll come around. Sisters always do. :Sweetie Belle: Not sisters like Rarity. :Applejack: Come on, now. Apple Bloom and I got some chores to finish up on. Maybe you can help! :Sweetie Belle: You sure you want me to help? I just mess everything up! :Applejack: Oh, come on, that's just stinkin' thinkin'. Watch! :Applejack and Apple Bloom: laughing :Applejack: Good catch there, Apple Bloom! Whoo! :Applejack and Apple Bloom: laughing :Sweetie Belle: This is a chore? :Applejack: Since we can't sell the bruised apples, we gotta collect them all for the pigs to eat. :Apple Bloom: It's a lot of work, so we make a game of it. Wanna try? :Sweetie Belle: Um, okay! Ow. You're right, it is hard work. :Apple Bloom: That's why we do it... :Applejack and Apple Bloom: Together! :Sweetie Belle: Huh, Rarity never wants to do chores together. :Rarity: Ugh, all that work ruined, thanks to Sweetie Belle. Oh my. It's usually a big mess in here. in Idea! There is genius! I shall call it 'full spectrum fashions'! If Sweetie Belle hadn't- throat No matter. She still shouldn't have touched my things without permission. Hm! :Applejack: Apple Bloom! You're up! :Sweetie Belle: You're... making... grape juice? Rarity would call the fashion police on me if I got grape juice anywhere near her precious outfits. :Apple Bloom: Well that's silly! :Applejack: Apple Bloom... :Sweetie Belle: Please, Applejack, she didn't mean- :Apple Bloom: Whoa! laughing :Applejack: How d'you like them graps, y'little whippersnapper! :Apple Bloom: That tickles! laughing. :Rarity: Now to get these fabrics washed for my fabulous new line. Ooh, my favourite sweater... I just can't believe that Sweetie Belle- :Opalescence: yowls :Rarity: Ooh, Opal-wopal! It's as if Sweetie Belle knew the sweater was perfect for you. And Sweetie Belle should consider herself perfectly lucky that this thoughtless mishap turned out all right. Hm. :Applejack: Apple Bloom! :Apple Bloom: Got it, sis! :Sweetie Belle: Wow. It's as if they were just one pony. :Applejack and Apple Bloom: Yee-haw! :Applejack: Way to corral some critters, sis! :Sheep: You coulda just asked. :Sweetie Belle: Rarity never high-hoofs me. :Rarity: Perfect! Just one more, and this ensemble is fini! Rrgh, Sweetie Belle! Where's her silly little arts and crafts project? Oh, Sweetie Belle! My one and only sister! What have I done?! All the time I could have spent with you was wasted complaining and wishing you were gone! crying Woe is me! No! I must get her back! I must! As Celestia is my witness I shall never be sisterless again! :Rarity: gasps Sweetie Belle! Oh, I have been galloping all over looking for you. I- :Sweetie Belle: Oh hello, un-sister. What are you doing here? Better be careful. You might get some dust on you. :Rarity: Oh Sweetie Belle, I want to apologize. I am not better off without a sister. :Sweetie Belle: I'm not better off without a sister either. Spending the day with Applejack and Apple Bloom made me realize that. :Rarity: Oh, Sweetie, you don't know how happy I am to hear- :Sweetie Belle: And that's why I'm adopting Applejack as my big sister! :Rarity: What?! :Applejack: What?! :Apple Bloom: What?! :Sweetie Belle: A sister is someone who loves and takes care of another sister. Applejack's a real sister. :Applejack: H- Hold on, Sweetie Belle. Don't get ahead of yourself here. :Apple Bloom: Besides, she's my big sister! :Applejack: Yeah, um- :Sweetie Belle: Rarity Or she should be your sister, so she could teach you what a good sister is supposed to be! :Applejack: Hh, um, actually, I- :Rarity: But I don't need lessons on being a good sister, I, I promise! Listen! I'll show you how to cook my favourite quiche! Or, or I'll show you the proper way to beautify your mane. Won't that be fun? Hm? :Sweetie Belle: Hm! You want me to go home with you, so we can do what you wanna do? :Rarity: Uh... yes? :Sweetie Belle: Just forget it! :Apple Bloom: We're still sisters, right? :Rarity: Well, that apology went swimmingly. Applejack, why do you have to be so good and make me look so bad? :Applejack: chuckles Oh Rarity, once again you're thinkin' about yourself. Bein' sisters is a give and take. You've been doin' a whole lotta takin', but you haven't been doin' a whole lotta givin'. :Rarity: Of course I give. I give lessons. Reasonable demands. :Applejack: But ya never give in. Bein' sisters is like... apple pie. You can have amazin' apples, and you can have a wonderfully crispy crust, but only together you can have a perfect apple pie. :Rarity: ...but apart, all we are is just a pile of mush and some crumbly dry mess... I know what I need to do! I just hope it isn't too late! :Sweetie Belle: ...well, I guess it's a good thing Rarity isn't here. Do I see 'uncouth' written all over this contest? :Apple Bloom: Look at the size of that pig! :Applejack: He sure is a cutie. :Sweetie Belle: That's the last word Rarity would use. Rarity Oh my, what a repulsive monstrosity! This thing needs a head to toe makeover! :Applejack: It's almost time! :Sweetie Belle: Well, you two have fun... sure wish I had a sister to run the race with... huh? :Apple Bloom: You do now! :Applejack: AB and I figured since we do this every year... :Apple Bloom: I'd like you to borrow my sis so you can give it a try! :Applejack: Sister for a day. :Sweetie Belle: No way! :Apple Bloom: One. Day. One. Day. :Granny Smith: Is this thing on? Big Macintosh I don't think this thing is on. the megaphone Hello! Macintosh whispers into her ear What is the- e- oh. You have to say so. Confangled modern doohickeys. Now, the event you've all been waiting fer! The Sister Soci- The Socialhoof- Oh, dabnabbit, you know, the big race! We have five teams this year fer the event! So y'all head on up to the finish line, y'hear? Macintosh whispers into her ear Big Macintosh Eh? the megaphone The start line! Big Macintosh That's what I said. :Sweetie Belle: That's us. :Apple Bloom: One. Day. Good luck! :Granny Smith: And may the best sisters win! On your marks... get set... Gooooo! :Sweetie Belle: You okay, Applejack? :Sweetie Belle: Applejack, help! :Sweetie Belle: You can do it, sister! :cheering :Apple Bloom: Ooh, so close! You almost won! :Sweetie Belle: Thank you, Applejack! You were amazing! I don't even care that we didn't win. That was so much fun! Huh? Rarity?! Wait, where's Applejack? :Applejack: breath :Sweetie Belle: I don't get it. :Applejack: chuckles We switched places over at the very first mudhole. :Sweetie Belle: So... we did the whole competition... together? :Rarity: That we did, little sister. Well, except for the start line. :Apple Bloom: But you finished together! :Sweetie Belle: You mean... you were all in on it? :Applejack, Apple Bloom and Rarity: Mm-hmm. :Sweetie Belle: You did this for me? :Rarity: Us. I did it for us. You see? We are apple pie! :Sweetie Belle: Huh? :Rarity: Uh, I'll explain later. For now, I think we deserve a celebration! :Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: Yeah! :Sweetie Belle: Where? :Rarity: The spa, of course. :Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: laughing :Sweetie Belle: Oh, Rarity. :Rarity: No, I, I, I'm serious. :Rarity: Very well then, what shall we write to the Princess? :Sweetie Belle: I'll start. Having a sister is just about the bestest thing in the world. But it sure isn't the easiest. :Rarity: I agree that being sisters is a wonderful thing, but it takes teamwork. Sometimes it's about compromising. Sometimes it's about accepting each others' differences. But mostly, it's about having fun together. Even if it means getting your hooves a little bit dirty. :Sweetie Belle: A lot dirty. :Rarity: A little bit dirty. :Sweetie Belle: A lot dirty. :Rarity: A little bit dirty! :Sweetie Belle: A lo- :Spike: Hold it, hold it! How about "a medium amount of dirty, not too little, not too much, just right"? :Rarity and Sweetie Belle: Deal! :chirping :credits Category:Season 2 transcripts